Christie Colton
Christie Colton is the main villianess from the 2007 thriller, Christie's Revenge. She is portrayed by Danielle Kind. Biography When Christie Colton was only 16 years old, she came home to find her father dead at the kitchen table. He had shot himself in the head. Christie was obviously distraught over her father's death. Now 19 and attending college, Christie has formulated a plan to exact revenge on her uncle, doctor Ray Colton, (portrayed by John Wesley Shipp) who she blames for her father's death. Christie is able to convince Ray and his wife, Miranda (portrayed by Cynthia Gibbs), to let her stay in their house. She also bonds with their teenage daughter, Haley (portrayed by Annie Bovaird). She has hired Selene Harverston (portrayed by Anatasia Phillips) to meet Ray at a bar after she sabotages his car and then cancels the car repairman Ray calls. The two drink and talk. Everything is going according to plan. Meanwhile, Haley begins to have suspicions about Christie. She gets upset at her after overhearing them talking about her, and then, while staying home from school, catches Christie going into her parents' room to snoop on his computer. When she confronts her at dinner, Christie claims to have been checking out Ray's closet to see what shirt size he was so she could buy him one for his birthday. Miranda becomes upset at Haley, and Haley storms off. Selene confronts Ray at his office, demanding that he give her $50,000 or she would claim that he raped her the previous night. Ray at first refuses, but Selene threatens him before she leaves. Christie, who has gotten a job as a receptionist at the office, is pleased. While Ray tries to deal with his situation, Christie kills Selene by luring her away, claiming to be taking her to a party. Ray becomes a suspect in Selene's murder and Haley finds out through a friend that Christie lied about where she was the night she killed Selene. She also overhears her talking on the phone with a man named Josh, saying that she was done talking about her uncle and had done enough of it in Seattle. She tells her mother, who decides to look into it. When Miranda goes to see Josh (portrayed by Jamieson Boulanger), he reveals that he helped Christie when she was grieving for her father. He expresses surprise that Christie was staying with them, saying that Christie had always hated Ray. After hearing about all of Christie's rage toward her uncle, Miranda hurries to save her husband. Meanwhile, Christie is with Ray and gives him poisoned coffee. As Ray starts having chest pains, Christie tells him that he should've given his brother the money he needed to pay for her tuition and the house payments. Ray finally reveals to Christie that he had given his brother the money he needed, but that he gambled it away. This is shown in a flashback where Ray tells his brother he has a problem and he reacts angrily. Christie denies that this happened as Ray passes out. Miranda arrives and Christie chases her around with a knife. She tells Miranda she wasn't supposed to be there, saying that she wanted Haley to have one parent survive. Miranda is able to lock herself in Ray's office and calls 911 as Christie bangs on the door, saying it was Ray's fault. Christie begins to cry and cuts her arm with the knife. As Christie bleeds to death, she has a flashback of a Christmas when she got her father a computer. The movie ends with Ray and Miranda getting Haley a leather jacket for her birthday. Personality Not much is known about Christie before her father's suicide, but it is revealed that her mother divorced her father when she was young, so she became very emotionally dependent on her father. When Christie discovered her father's dead body after he killed himself, she became distraught and cried. it's implied that Christie became emotionally unstable following her father's death, as evident from the information about Christie given from her grief counselor, Josh, later on in the movie. After that, Christie became determined to kill her uncle Ray, whom she overheard her father arguing with about not giving him money he needed to pay Christie's tuition and the payments on the house. She had become very manipulative and clever in her plan of revenge, evident when she makes her partner, Selene, communicate with her via payphones and Internet cafes only. Towards the end of the movie, Christie shows how emotionally unstable she is when she chases Miranda around Ray's office with a knife. When Miranda is able to lock herself in Ray's office and calls the police, Christie breaks down and starts crying about her father. She then kills herself by slitting her own arm while remembering a Christmas with her father when she gave him a laptop computer. Trailer for Christie's Revenge '' '' Category:Movie Villains Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Suicidal